To give hope
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Mika is a new student in Daisuke's class who has a talent for art, but not much confidents in her skills. When she finds a paint brush with magical powers that could be a danger to her, it's up too Dark to save her from herself. Slight Dark/OC Two or three shot.
1. Talent

**SOTP: Hey guys! My name is sister of the Pharaoh. I mostly write Yugioh stories, but I've decided to start branching out. Which is why I'm writing a D. Two shot! If you guys like it enough, I'll make it a full story. So come on! Send in those reviews! I hope you all like this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

It was another beautiful day in the town of Azumano. A lovely city by the water. People were rushing to get to where they needed to be while the kids were on their way to school. It was a normal day like any other for a lot of people. Well, for most people anyway. Take Daisuke Niwa, a boy with a secret. By day, he's like any another kid.

However by night, he becomes the legendary Phantom thief Dark. A cool and calm thief, who always kept the police on their toes. Since Daisuke had taken on the role of a Phantom thief, things had become anything but normal in his life. However he seemed to adjust to it pretty well. Little did he realize that there was going to be a special encounter the next time he became Dark.

Daisuke made it to his class room at Azumano JR high just in time. Panting heavily, Daisuke mustered up the energy to walk inside. As he walked to his seat, over heard a bunch of girls talking and looking at something. He walked over to the group to see a girl with Rose red hair and golden red colored eyes. The girl was a new student named Mika Yuki, who transferred a week ago.

On Mika's desk was a picture that made Daisuke gasped and his red eyes grow wide when he looked at it. There on a large white canvas was a picture of Dark, flying through the night sky. The colors were well chosen and blended beautifully. It was obvious that Mika had talent. All the girls surrounding desk were giggling and squealing in glee at the picture.

"It looks just like him!"

"So cool! I love it!"

"Wow, you made Dark look amazing! As if he was standing in front of you!"

"Thanks, oh hi Daisuke." Mika said as she noticed him.

"Hello. You really have a talent Miss Yuki. I never imagined that you could paint like this."

"Thanks, it means a lot coming from you Daisuke. You have a lot of talent yourself." Mika said.

"Mika!" Said a voice coming from behind her.

It was Risa Harada. A friend of Daisuke's and his secret crush who had a major crush on Dark. Dressed in the schools red and white girls uniform, Risa always wore a pink bow in her long almond colored hair that matched her warm brown eyes. Risa quickly grabbed Mika by the shoulders and turned her around to face her.

"Miss Harada?"

"Oh hi, sorry Niwa, But need to talk to Mika for a second."

"Yes?" Mika asked.

"How much would you be willing to part with that picture?"

"Hey no fair Risa! I was gonna ask!"

"Me too!"

"You want to buy it from me?" Mika asked.

"Yes! Dark is so amazing! And having a picture of him would be like having him near me all the time!" Risa answered.

"Well, I suppose you can have it. But you don't have to pay me." Mika said.

"What? But why? You must have worked hard on it." Daisuke said.

"I know, but I can always make another one. Besides it's not like it's a piece of art from a museum."

"Maybe not, but it's still good! And I won't take it for free, here." Risa said, handing Mika thirty dollars.

"Well, if you insist. It's all yours then Risa." Mika said handing her the painting.

"YAY! Thanks so much Mika!"

"Better be careful Risa, Dark might come and steal it!"

"Part of me wishes he would, then I would get to see the real thing!"

"That's was really nice of you miss Yuki." Daisuke complemented.

"Thank you Daisuke. But I don't think my art is good enough for Dark to steal. My stuff's just second rate compared to the art in museums." Mika said.

(_Who says I wouldn't steal that? That painting is almost better looking than me.) _Dark said to Daisuke in his head. The two could talk to each other through their mind link since they were both in the same body.

_(It's too bad she doesn't have much self confidence. Her artwork is truly beautiful.)_

(_Ooh, getting a new crush Daisuke? Ha, you player you!)_

(_Shut up! I am not! I just think that she should have more confidence in herself.)_

A moment later Risa's twin sister Riku came up to the group. Unlike Risa, Riku was a tomboy. With red hair cut short just to her shoulders. Good at sports and was no fan of Dark like her sister.

"Risa! I can't believe you bought that from her!"

"Why not? It looks just like Mr. Dark! I had too!"

"Whatever. Hey Mika, why did you paint a picture of Dark? Don't tell me you have a crush on him too." Riku said.

"Oh no, I don't. I just think he's cool. How he can fly and escape from the cops without ever getting caught. He's good at what he does, even though it's stealing. I wish I could meet him. Just to see if he likes my art."

"Are you saying you admire Dark?" Daisuke asked.

"I do. And I hope someday I do get to meet him." Mika answered.

Little did she know that her wish would come true sooner than she thought.

* * *

**SOTP: Not bad. Tell me what you guys think in your reviews!**


	2. So much warmer

**SOTP: Hey guys! Second chapter already! Wow! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**_(Dark and Daisuke speaking to each other through mind link.)_**

* * *

That afternoon when everyone else went home, Mika was in the art room working on another painting of Dark. It had been over an hour before she started to get frustrated. Somehow the picture didn't look right to her. As if something was off. Mika breathed out a heavy sigh before packing up her painting and suppiles and going home. She decided to try again tomorrow after school.

"I don't even know why I try, I'm just an amateur. Ugh, I want my art to be great, but I don't know why it's not. Everybody else seems to like it, but then again it was only because it was a picture of Dark. I doubt they would give it such high praise if it was something else." Mika said to herself.

She had a hard time believing in her art and in herself since she switched schools. The whole reason she transferred was because the kids at her old school made fun of her art. They even went so far as to scribble on her painting with magic marker and write on them. Words like 'crap' junk' and even 'worthless'. Mika tried to hide her pain when she got to her new school, but it was getting harder to do so.

"If only I had some kind of magic, something that would make me paint better. Then no one would ever treat my art work like that again."

Just as she spoke those words, Mika passed by an antic shop and notice a paint brush sitting in a case in the window. The handle was sliver with a design in engraved on it. While the bristles had every color you could think of on them. Mika was captivated by the beautiful brush. Almost as if it was calling out to her. Thinking this could be the answer to her prayers, Mika dashed into the store and asked the clerk for the price.

"Thirty dollars!?"

"Yes Mam, you see this particular brush was made of pure silver and each bristle was dipped in a different kind of natural dye to make the colors. The brush used to be $50, but I decided to put it on clearance since I don't know how the maker of it is or if it's one of a kind." The clerk said.

"Alright then, I'll take it." Mika said, pulling out the thirty dollars Risa paid her.

"Thank you very much!" The clerk said as Mika left.

Mika ran from the shop and back home as fast as she could. Just as she turned the corner, she bumped into Daisuke. Who fell to the ground along with the paint brush case Mika just bought.

"Oh, Daisuke! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Mika asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wasn't watching where I going. Huh? Oh is this yours?"

Daisuke noticed the paint brush case and picked it up so he could give it back to Mika.

"Yes thank you."

"What's inside if I may ask?"

"It's something that's going to give my art work the boost it needs." Mika said with a smile.

"A boost? But it's already amazing."

"Not really. I mean it might be good. But it doesn't hurt to improve right?"

"Right. No matter how good you are at something you can always get better." Daisuke agreed.

"So do you want to see?"

"Sure."

Mika opened the case to revile the brush inside. Daisuke gazed in aw as the afternoon sunlight hit the sliver handle of the brush. It sparkled and seemed to have an aura all it's own. All of a sudden Dark spoke up.

_(No! It can't be!)_

_(Can't be what, Dark?)_

_(Daisuke, change into me now!)_

_(Why? What's going on?)_

_(I don't have to explain! Do as I say!)_

_(I can't! Miss Yuki will find out about us!)_

"Daisuke? What's wrong?" Mika asked after a few moments.

"No, nothing. Sorry."

"Okay, well, I'm going then. I have to start on my art work right away!"

With that, Mika closed the case and ran past Daisuke to head home. As soon as she was out of sight, Daisuke spoke to Dark.

"Just what was that all about Dark? Miss Yuki was just showing me her paint brush."

_(That was no regular paint brush! It was the art of desire!_)

"The art of desire?"

_(It's a paint brush that once belonged to a great artist named Ethan. Who didn't much belief in himself. He died before he could finish the painting he was going to give to his sweet heart. His soul merged with his favorite brush. Now whatever a person want most in their heart, they can get it by just painting it with that brush. But if a person paints with it just once, Ethan's soul puts them under a spell, forcing them to paint. Creating cursed objects endlessly.)_

"So that means miss Mika is in danger!"

(_Duh! Now pull out Risa's picture and change into me, now!)_

"Alright."

Daisuke took out Risa's photo that he had in his wallet. Soon his heart began to beat faster, his body grew taller and his eyes and hair became purple. Daisuke's school outfit changed into Dark's black outfit with trim and matching boot. Transformation complete, Dark lifted his head up to sky.

"With now!"

As soon as Dark called to him, a white rabbit by the name of With, turned into a ball of darkness and came to Dark. With then turned into a pair of jet black wings that attached to Dark's back. After doing so, the phantom thief took to the sky. Hoping that he was not too late.

* * *

As soon as Mika got home she tried out her paint brush. She noticed that way she painted was different. It looked better to her and she like it. So continued by painting another canvas. Yet as she made one painting, and then made two, Mika couldn't stop herself. It was as if her hand was painting on it's own. Slowly Mika lost her will and could do nothing but paint.

The more she painted, the more power the objects around her gained. Controlling her as she was forced to paint. While the objects were slowly eating away at her soul in the possesses. Mika was about to pass out when the window was unlock and Dark flew inside, making his grand entrance. Dark was careful as he approached Mika. Unsure of how the paint brush would use her against him.

"Good evening, Miss." Dark greeted.

Mika turned in Dark's direction with coldness in her eyes. A blank stare was Dark's only response before Mika stood up and pointed the brush at him. In moments, the rainbow colored bristles shot at Dark like spears. With cat like grace, the phantom thief dodged each spear and threw a dark feather at Mika's hand. Making her drop the paint brush and fall to the floor passed out.

Dark walked over to pick up the paint brush to seal it away. Before he even had a chance to pick it up however, the brush's handle floated in the air and tried to stab Dark. Once again, the thief had to dodge back and forth from the brushes attacks. Suddenly the brush handle turned into a young man. Who appeared no older than 26.

He had white hair,green eyes and was dressed in mint green armor,a cloak and gold wings. A sad look upon his face.

"What are you trying to do to Mika, Ethan?" Dark asked.

"I need her to finish my final creation. A creation that I want very badly to make for all of time. And I'm afraid your in my way, Dark." The man said.

"You want to use an innocent person's talent just so she keep making cursed paintings of the you love for years on end?"

"If that is the only I can be with her, than so be it! You of all people have no room to talk! Now leave!" Ethan demanded.

"You know I can't let happen. I can't allow you to use someone else just you can continue where you left off in life. " Dark said.

With that, the fight was on. Dark and the man flew out the window and began to throw attacks at each other. Dark used his feathers while Ethan used paint brushes that were sharp like knifes. Dodging and fighting as the moonlight shined on them. While the fight raged on, Mika woke up and gasped when she looked out the window.

Being controlled by Ethan, Mika experienced his memories and she knew what she had to do. After quickly adding a few touches, Mika took the painting from her easel and went to the roof. Mika was careful as she walked onto the roof. One simple slip could cause her to fall to her end. Once she felt she was steady, Mika looked to the sky to see Dark and Ethan still going at it.

Dark seemed to have the advantage when Ethan sent out a wave of brushes to distract him. Before he realized what happened, Ethan grabbed Dark by the throat with both hands. Trying to choke him. Dark gasped for breath as Ethan tightened his grip. Dark cracked his eyes open to see Ethan's eyes filled with pure anger. It was shown through his words as he spoke.

"I died and left the women I loved alone in this world. I was never able to see her again! This is the only way I can and I will not let you stop me!"

"And how would she feel if she knew you used an innocent girl's life to do so?!"Dark declared as he kicked Ethan away.

Mika took that chance to hold up her painting and call out to him.

"Ethan! Look!"

Ethan turned to the voice and his eyes went wide as he gasped. There in Mika's hands was a painting of a women who looked just like Mika only a little older. Ethan began to cry and flew towards the painting, flying right inside it. With a flash of light, Ethan disappeared and the paint brush fell. Landing in Dark's hand as he flew up to catch it.

Mika turned the painting the around. She smiled. There in a garden, was Ethan and the girl. Finally together after so long.

"You saved him." Dark said as he landed on the roof next to Mika.

"I didn't do anything, I just finished this painting and gave him what he wanted." Mika answered.

"Even so, I'm afraid I'll have to take that and the paint brush from you so they don't cause anymore trouble."

"Sure, that's okay."

Dark took the painting and smiled at it. He then bent down close to Mika, making her blush as he spoke.

"You know something, I've stolen a lot of art work in my time. But compared to even some of the best, this is better."

"It is?"

"Yes, know why? Because it's so warm. And that's because you put your feelings into it."

"Thank you! I'm so happy to hear you say that!" Mika said with a bright smile.

Dark smiled in return before placing a gentle kiss on Mika's lip. Mika's eyes went wide as her blush deepened. Dark broke the kiss a second later and whispered softly.

_"Don't ever let yourself get in the way of your great talent."_

Dark then spread his wings and got ready to take off. He turned back to Mika before he did so. Giving her a wink.

"And hey, I'd love to see you paint another picture of me sometime!"

Dark then took off into the night with the light of the moon behind him. Leaving Mika blushing with a warm smile on her face.

Along with more confidence in her heart.

* * *

**SOTP: AWSOME! I love this! I hope you guys liked this! If you do, I just might make a full story with Dark! Please leave nice reviews!**


End file.
